


The Cheated and The Cheated With

by Castiel32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel32/pseuds/Castiel32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four part fic about Stydia. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I walked up to her front door slowly, unsure if I want to knock. Can you blame me? This Lydia Martin's house, the home of the girl that I had loved since the third grade. All of the boys that she has been with, all of them claiming to love her, but it is all an act.

Although, it is the most recent ones that I have had a problem with.

Let's start with Jackson. Yikes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the guy, but I didn't necessarily like him either. She was in love with the crazy, scaly thing that almost killed me and my friends on multiple occasions. Captain of the lacrosse team, awful boyfriend, and a jerk in all. I was pretty happy when he left. I still don't know if he is worse than Aiden.

Aiden. The psycho alpha twin. Part of the blind alpha's pack. Could merge with his twin brother to make a juggernaut that could tear apart almost anything. Then died, and turned into a beta again. Nice guy in the end, part of our pack, and a friend. Still dating Lydia though.

Well, until earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY.

*BELL RINGS*

I shoot up out of sleep. Drowsily, I look around. I don't see anything recognizable for a little while. Although my eyes are still adjusting to the newly found light, I am able to make out a few things around the room; a poster with a multiplication table, a framed picture of some math quote, and a few complicated math problems on the board. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I was in the math classroom.

So that was probably an important math class. Oops. I'll ask Lydia for her notes. She always has them. She never skips a class unless there is some supernatural disaster going on. Always takes down all of her notes. Thank God for her.

Speaking of Lydia…

I get up and begin to walk to her desk.

"Hey Lyds." I say as I walk up to her while she is packing up to leave. "I might have slept through the entire class..."

"I noticed." she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Right..." I say as I look down and blush. "Can I borrow your notes later?"

"Yea, sure." she replies. I linger a little longer at her desk.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Yea, actually.." I say. "Do you want to come over to do research about Kitsunes?"

"Not really, but I suppose that it is a good idea." She replies.

"Okay, great." I say. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yea, I rode with Aiden, so…" she replies looking down and talking softer at the end of her sentence.

Ugh. I nearly shiver at the sound of that name, but I manage not to.

"Okay, see you then!" I say as I turn around and walk out of the classroom.

After I leave, I hear her Lydia sigh. Not the ugh, why? sigh, or the I can't believe I have to hang with him again sigh, but a happy sigh.

AFTER SCHOOL AT STILES'S HOUSE.

When we get back to my house, we immediately go up to my room. It is hard for me to get up stairs because by backpack weighs a ton.

"Where do we even start?" Lydia asks when we reach my room.

"Well," I start as I pull the seemingly endless amount of books out of my backpack, "before school let out, I stopped by the library. I got it all, from Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them to Supernatural Creatures and How to Kill Them. We are definitely going to find something about them in one or more of these books."

"How many are there exactly?" she asks.

"73…" I reply, "But some are really short so really only like 50!"

"ONLY?" she asks in a shocked tone,"ONLY 50?"

"Yea," I reply. "I mean, you do want to do a thorough search, right?"

"Well then…" she says as she nods her head, "We should probably start."

"Agreed" I respond.

3 HOURS LATER.

"Well there goes 71 books." Lydia states as she sets a book on top of our massive pile. "They give little or no information about Kitsunes. All of the information we found is info we already knew, so we basically got nowhere."

"You got to keep your hopes up Lyds!" I say enthusiastically, "Only two books left! Almost there!"

"Ugh." she said."Your enthusiasm is revolting."

"Just take the book." I say exasperatedly as I hold out the tenth edition of The List of Unnatural Creatures.

After she takes it, I open the Book of Mythical Creatures. As my eyes are scanning the table of contents, I see it. I didn't even need to see the entire word.

"I found it!" Lydia and I say in perfect union. We look up at each other, noses about an inch away from each other. We stare at each other for a good 15 seconds. Lord, the urge I had to kiss her. But then I remembered that she was with someone else. So I cleared my throat and looked back at the book.

"It says here that Kitsunes are foxes and are a common subject of Japanese folklore," I say, "In English, stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom."

I look back up and see Lydia still looking at me. She quickly looks away, although.

"Yea, it says that there are 13 kinds of them," she says as she looks back at her book, "Celestial, Spirit, Wild, River, Wind, Time, Sound, Forest, Mountain, Fire, Thunder, Ocean and Void, also known as a Nogitsune."

"Okay," I say. "I told you we could find something."

"Don't be such a jerk." She remarks as she pushes me in the shoulder.

"I'm not a jerk you're a jerk." I say as I do the same thing.

"Don't be such a child either." She states, smirking.

"And here I thought you knew me!" I say with a laugh in my voice.

"Apparently not!" She says smiling still.

"Well," I say as I turn around, about to leave the room to go to the kitchen, "I am going to go get some brain food. Want to come with?

"No." she says. "I am going to keep reading. Bring me back some popcorn!"

"Got it!" I yell back, already halfway down the stairs.

As soon as I get to the kitchen, I grab a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave for two minutes. Next I grab some mini hot pockets and heat them up also. Then I grab some potato chips and make my way up to my room.

"Here we go!" I say as I set down all of the food. I notice Lydia is on her phone. She has a depressed look on her face.

"Hey, can you drive me back to my house?" she asks softly. "My mom just texted me and told me to come home."

"Yea, sure." I reply as I walk up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing" she says with the same soft tone on voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea" she says.

"Alright then." I say. "Too bad we couldn't eat anything…"

15 MINUTES LATER

"We are here!" I say as I turn into Lydia's driveway.

"Thanks Stiles." Lydia says softly as she looks down at her lap.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything wrong?" I ask.

"Yes." she says "Well, actually... ye- nevermind. No."

"Lyds, you are gonna have to tell me eventually." I say. "You can't keep it inside of you forever."

"Ok, fine." she starts, but soon stops.

"Lydia, come on." I say.

"My dad is coming to town, which is why my mom wanted me back." she admits and looks up at me. "The thing is, the last time I saw him, I said some really jerkish stuff."

"It couldn't have been that bad." I say.

"I said that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again." She says "Oh, and that his face makes me want to puke.

"Wow." I say. "What did he do? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yea, anyway, I don't know what to do." She states. "I don't want to make things worse than they already are."

"Don't do anything." I say. "Whatever he did to upset you, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness unless he asks for it."

"Okay, but what if he asks for it?" she asks. "More importantly, what if i am not ready to forgive him?"

"Then don't." I reply. "But when you are, do forgive him. mend your relationship with him. It is important having a father figure in your life."

"Thanks Stiles." She says as she hugs me.

"No problem" I say as I hug her back.

We break away and look at each other.

"Oh, screw it" she says and the next thing I know her lips are on mine.

She is kissing me. Me. After many, many seconds of shock, I start to kiss her back. The kiss wasn't very long, but it was perfect. It was full of affection and tenderness. Perfect.

END OF FLASHBACK

Stiles POV

So it might not have been the best thing we have ever done, especially since she was still dating Aiden, but it was a nice kiss. It was a really nice kiss.


End file.
